


Smile

by welcome2myparade



Series: Anyone Other Than Oliver [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DeathSmoak, Dick and Babs foreva, F/M, Felicity did not have a good childhood, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oliver is a douchebag, Slade and Felicity are psychopaths, The Joker's name is Jack Smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her heart is broken and her mind shattered, Felicity Smoak is drawn back to Gotham to avenge her parents, the Joker and Harley Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Felicity Smoak - http://38.media.tumblr.com/4694000e9a10df8a853420f10c554b5c/tumblr_inline_nl2h9rYAS01rifr4k.gif

Felicity had always hated the quiet. She needed something loud, something exciting to work with, whether it be her father screaming at her mother or screams of innocent people. She thought it was funny that Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Sara all thought she had a happy childhood. Well, it was somewhat happy. Every time her dad came to get her at the orphanage or foster home, he brought her a toy or ice cream, so that was cool. 

“Shocking, isn’t it?” Sara shook her head. The news reporter read off the Joker and Harley Quinn’s death. Dead by firing squad for the Joker and death by poison for Harley Quinn. Sara gave a wry smile. “At least those maniacs are dead.” 

Yeah, Felicity thought, at least. She lifted her hand up and touched the locket around her neck. Slim, gold, decorated with a single diamond worth more than Oliver Queen’s entire income for six months. Her father gave it to her last time she visited Gotham as an apology gift for threatening Team Arrow. 

Now he was dead. That text from her sister made a lot more sense now. 

She looked over at her friends, sparring each other, and flipped open her phone. FROM LUCY: Batsy’s probs gonna be over at ur house, be warned. meet up in Central 2 talk?

FROM FELICITY: how about my place. we’ve gotta talk. 

She let the phone screen go black and stood up, biting her lip. “Hey, guys, I’m gonna head home.” She grinned at Oliver. His lips slid in a smile. “And remember, you have a meeting.” She pointed at him. He rolled his eyes and turned away. 

“Be safe.” Sara said. Felicity was glad Roy and Diggle weren’t there. They’d see through her smile right away. 

“I will. Have fun sparring.” Felicity put on her brown coat and began up the stairs. Halfway to her car, she stopped and realized that she forgot her coffee cup. She swore and turned back. She quickly typed in her code and froze on the top of the stairs, door held open by her foot. 

Sara and Oliver were having sex on the floor mats. 

Her throat closed up on her. Her fingers trembled. She stumbled backwards (they still didn’t see her) and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She should’ve figured. 

The Joker and Harley Quinn’s eldest daughter being happy? No. That could never happen. The universe would never let that happen. 

She sat in her car for the longest while, simply thinking. A memory took her by surprise after sitting there for several minutes. A memory of her 16th birthday. 

 

Her sister was seven years old, much smaller than Felicity and with icy blonde hair, unlike Felicity’s dark brown hair she’d gotten from her father. It was her sixteenth birthday and both girls were wearing dresses, Felicity in dark purple and Lucy in light pink. 

Their mother had stayed home from the killing spree her father had planned to cook Felicity’s favorite dish, an Italian penne recipe that their grandmother had made and taught their mother before she died. 

Felicity had curled her hair a little bit, brown hair falling down in curls, and had set the table when their father arrived. 

Lucy squealed in excitement when the Joker’s loud, maniac voice boomed through the warehouse turned home. 

“Happy birthday, my little Felicity.” Felicity held back a grin when he pressed a bloody kiss against her cheek. She wiped the blood away and shook her head. 

“Gross.” She declared, wiping the rest off. 

“Get used to it.” The Joker cackled. “You’ll be taking up the family business when I’m dead.” Felicity had stilled, her smile frozen on her lips. 

“Puddin’,” Harley Quinn pouted, “-thought we were gonna wait.” 

“I decided to tell her now.” The Joker replied, bouncing Lucy on his lap. “The Joker ll and, of course, Spades.”

“Spades.” Felicity rasped, her hands trembling. 

“Callin’ in an instructor to teach Lucy ‘bout sword fighting. What’s his name, baby?” He asked Harley. Harley giggled and set down the penne dish on the table, smoothing her hand down Felicity’s hair. 

“A Mistah Slade Wilson.” She giggled. “Le’s sit -”

“What if I don’t want to kill?” Felicity spun, a frown on her lips and she stared down her father. 

That neverending smile taunted her. “My sweet Felicity, it doesn’t matter. No matter what, you’ll always be MY daughter and no one’s going to look past that.” His smile twisted dangerously. “You’ll break just like your mother and I did and you’ll be exactly. Like. Us.” He laughed, loud and cold and cruel and Felicity felt her world drop out of her skin. 

 

At that exact moment Felicity Meghan Smoak-Quinzel felt her mind crack in two and the Joker persona snap into place. 

\--------

“Felicity’s not picking up her phone.” Tim Drake jumped and spun, just in time to see a familiar girl drop down next to him. He jittered nervously with his bo staff before he realized what she said. 

“What?’ He asked her, eyes wide. Pale blonde hair streaked with pink dropped by her black mask, blue eyes barely concealing her worry. If you didn’t look close enough you’d think she was older, at least 20, but Tim knew this girl and he knew she was 17, like him. 

“Felicity.” The girl replied. “She’s not picking up.”

“Shit.” Tim mumbled. He knew Felicity and he knew she would pick up if her sister called her. “Batman,” He pressed his comm, “Spades is here. Felicity isn’t-”

“-picking up her phone.” A familiar voice came through the phone. Jason Todd gave an irritated noise. “Are you keeping your boner to yourself?” 

“Hood.” Batman growled. “Robin, tell Spades I’ll be at your location….Damnit.” He swore after a second. “Red Hood is gone. We need to find Ms. Smoak.” 

“I was hoping you’d help.” Spades sighed in relief when Batman dropped down by them dramatically. “You secretly adore Felicity and I.” She snarked at Batman. Tim gave her a swooning sort of look. 

“No.” Batman replied gruffly. “I just don’t want another Joker unleashed upon Starling or Gotham right after the old Joker dies.” Spades’ smile disappeared as Batman dove off the roof. Tim grimaced. 

“You know he cares about you two.” He set his hand on her arm. She shrugged him off and he said almost too quiet for her to hear, “Lucy.”  
“See you at the Batcave, Robby.” She replied, fake cheerful in her voice. Tim sighed as she jumped off the building. He ran a hand through his dark hair before following. 

Beyond them, nestled between two buildings, Red Hood glared at Tim’s spot. Felicity wasn’t going to break. She was strong, or strong enough. Hopefully nothing would crack her mind enough for her to develop a Joker persona. He disappeared among the buildings with one thing in mind: to find Felicity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Slade Wilson - http://45.media.tumblr.com/3cd0d99ec97408159835c94db0a4a2bd/tumblr_mxojbyv9um1t0bhcto1_500.gif

**Five Days Later**

 

Slade Wilson hated Oliver Queen, the Arrow, with an undying passion. He hated the Canary, al Ghul, he hated all of them with a deep, undying passion that would never go away. He hated them all...except for maybe Felicity Smoak. 

 

Slade gave a strangled gasp at the mere thought of the girl. She was totally unlike strong, beautiful Shado but so like her at the same time. Proud, determined, stubborn, not to mention her beauty.

 

But Slade was here, in this jail cell right beside some of the craziest in the world. He never see Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul or Felicity Smoak ever again. 

 

He slid against the door, listening to the guards talk. He called the tall one, Goliath, and the woman, Jezebel. His usual guards. 

 

“Hold it.” Jezebel snapped out, he heard. “Who goes there?”

 

Slade scowled. Was he in some sort of medieval times movie?

 

“I’m supposed to switch off with a Guard Jones.” A nervous, and very familiar, voice squawked. Slade blinked and pressed harder against the iron door. He could practically feel her. 

 

“Your name.” Jezebel uncocked her gun and put it in it’s holster. “Rookie.” 

 

“Felicity Smoak.” Felicity Smoak said. There was a crack of a bullet then a large thud. Did she shoot Goliath? “But please, call me the Joker.” 

 

Slade began to stumble backwards as the door opened and Felicity Smoak stood tall and proud in the sunlight. Her hair was that pretty blonde but a light, bleached green. Crazed blue eyed stared down at him maniacally. She had kicked off the armor and now she was wearing a long dark purple trenchcoat, a white button up, bright green tie, tiny purple shorts, fishnet leggings and high heel boots that went to her knees. 

 

“Smoak.” Slade greeted, standing up and sitting on his cot. She meandered over to him, full lips painted scarlet and lifted into a smile. She dipped down and grinned. 

 

“It’s the Joker, actually.” She purred. “Wanna help me take over the world?”

 

“I’d be delighted to.” Slade replied. He watched her tilt her head back and laugh hysterically, like a crazy person would. 

 

“Good.” She suddenly stopped. She stood up and brought a pocket knife out of nowhere. Without batting an eye, she sliced through his chains like butter, and slipped it back into her thigh sheath. 

 

Slade rubbed his hands. “Are you going to tell me why you’re breaking me out and called yourself “The Joker”. There is already a Joker in the world, you know.” He pointed out. She simply tossed him a duffle bag. 

 

“Daddy’s dead.” Felicity replied. She was waiting for him to get changed, not taking her eyes off of him. With a grumble, he chucked off his bright orange, standard A.R.G.U.S issued clothing, and began pulling on his Deathstroke armor with Felicity watching him appreciatively. 

 

‘’Wait.” Slade paused, holding his bulletproof vest. “Daddy? The Joker is your….dad?”

 

“And Harley Quinn is my mother. Or was.” Felicity shrugged. “I also have a sister. Lucy Quinzel. Also known as Spades.”

 

Slade stiffened. He remembered the girl, Lucy. Small, blonde, bubbly. She was excellent with her katanas and was nearly as good as he. Felicity smiled. “Oh, you remember her? She’ll be coming after us, Deathstroke.” She nearly caressed her words. “Lucy, the Batfamily, Team Arrow, maybe even Team Flash. We’re going to have to crush them. Are you prepared for that?”

 

“As long as I get to kill Queen.” Slade said hatefully, hooking his guns and katanas to him. He stood. 

 

“Get in line.” Felicity snorted, just as hatefully. ‘C’mon,” She turned, “Let’s go fuck some shit up.” She pulled a machine gun out and cocked it with a devious smile. “Coming?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Slade followed her out the cell and was disappointed to see no one to fight. There was, however, a young woman with wavy brown hair and dark skin waiting patiently. By the door stood Poison Ivy and a blonde woman wearing dark purple. 

 

“Finally.” Poison sighed. “We’ve been waiting out here forever.” Felicity stepped over a frozen body nonchalantly and ignored Poison Ivy. 

 

“Oh quiet, will you?” The dark haired woman sighed. 

 

“Be nice, Talia.” The blonde purred lowly, slipping her sword back in it’s sheath. “It’s not everyday a good guy turns bad.” She gave Slade a sauntering smile. “Lydia Jones. Call me Athena.” 

 

“Meet your new team members.” Felicity cackled. “Talia al Ghul, second born to the Demon; Pamela Isely A.K.A Poison Ivy and, of course, Athena.”

 

“I’m outnumbered.” Slade muttered. 

 

“By all means, go back inside the cell.” Talia waved her hand. Slade shut his mouth. Talia smirked at him. “That’s what I thought.” 

 

“Is everything cleared? The plane? The plan? The bombs?” Felicity asked. 

 

“Hold it.” Athena stepped forward, looking confused now. “Bombs? What bombs? I didn’t sign up for bombs. I’m a thief, not a kille-” She was cut off by Felicity shooting her in the head. Athena dropped with a thud and crumpled. 

 

“Anyone else have any objections?” Felicity asked sweetly. Slade watched her and he saw it clearly. Felicity Smoak was no longer Felicity Smoak, but the Joker and he didn’t think Felicity Smoak would ever return. 

 

Poison didn’t say anything, just turned away from Athena’s corpse and Talia looked her straight away. “I am yours to command as long as you give me the League whence this is finished.” Talia said firmly. 

 

“It is promised.” The Joker swore. She turned to Slade and quirked an eyebrow. “Ready to kill Oliver Queen?” 

 

“I’ve been ready for a long time, darling.” Slade replied with a cruel smile. “Now, keep up, will you?” He strode confidently out of the prison, wielding his swords like a pro. 

 

The Joker gave a high pitched, almost Harley Quinn like, giggle that made Poison smile fondly and remember good times. Her giggle dropped unexpectedly and she gave a dark look to them. “Let’s go destroy the world..” 

Poison flinched and followed the insane woman out the door, followed by Talia. “You gotta love the insane ones,” The once-beloved daughter of Ra’s al Ghul sighed. Poison just stepped over Athena’s twitching body and gave a strangled groan in reply. 

 

\--------------------

 

Felicity had been missing six days when Team Flash and Batman dropped in. Well, Batman and his whole team which included Nightwing, Robin and an unfamiliar woman in a tight black suit. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver growled lowly, mostly directed towards Batman. He was tense, probably from worrying about Felicity for six days straight. Barry sent him a shrug. 

 

“Felicity texted me. Told us to come down.” He said, his eyes snapping from each member of Team Arrow. “Where is she?”

 

“Felicity’s been missing for almost a week.” Diggle said lowly, eyes on Batman. “She texted you?” 

 

“No, that was Oracle.” Nightwing spoke up. “We needed you all here.” 

 

“Why?” Sara said tensely. 

 

The blonde woman in black took a step forward. “Because of Felicity.” Team Arrow all looked alert at their friend’s name. The woman called took off her mask to reveal a beautiful woman with sharp features and full lips. “My name is Lucy Quinzel. Felicity is my sister.” 

 

“Felicity never mentioned a sister.” Oliver frowned. 

 

“She did to me.” Diggle spoke up. He nodded towards her. “It’s an honor, Ms. Quinzel. Felicity speaks fondly of you.” Oliver frowned at Diggle. 

 

“Consider Felicity Smoak dead.” Batman deadpanned. He pressed an ear to his comm. “Oracle.” 

 

“Got it, Boss Bat.” A feminine, pretty voice chirped. One of the flatscreens on the wall turned on. Everyone spun to see it and were shocked to see Felicity on the screen in a comfortable chair with her legs crossed. 

 

She was wearing an entirely different outfit: a long purple trenchcoat, fishnets, a purple blazer, a purple button up, a bright green tight, black high heel boots, tiny purple short shorts. Her hair was bright green now. Her face was paler than usual, lips painted bright bright red and eyes lined with kohl. She smiled a devious smile. 

 

_ “Mornin’ Batsy.”  _ She giggled a high pitched giggle.  _ “I’m sure you remember me, Felicity Smoak. I mean, who forgets the Joker’s daughter?” _

Sara’s eyes widened. 

 

_ “Now, I know what you’re gonna say, Batsy.” _ Felicity tapped her chin with a purple gloved pointer finger.  _ “Why are you doing this, Felicity? Why did you recruit Slade Wilson, Deathstroke? Why did you kill the mercenary, Athena?”  _ She leaned forward, a dark look on her face.  _ “Surprise, assholes. Felicity Smoak is dead.”  _

 

In the background someone screamed in pain. Felicity didn’t spare them a glance, instead she gazed into the camera with a hate filled look.  _ “I’m going to watch this world burn down with you, Batsy, with Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, with Barry Allen and Harrison Wells, with John Diggle and Dick Grayson. And I’m going to watch it burn, not as Felicity Smoak, but as the Joker.” _ She nodded at the camera. _ “And to show I’m serious..” _

 

She stood up and went behind the chair, placing her hands on the back of it. Deathstroke appeared with a familiar woman, Moira Queen. She was screaming, sobbing, begging. Felicity - no, the Joker - leaned close and purred softly, _ “Oh how I love it when they beg. Anything to say to your son, Moira?”  _

 

Moira gave a tiny sob and looked at the camera.  _ “O-Oliver, I k-know you hate me but sweetheart, I love you so much and everything I’ve done was to -” _ The Joker cut her off by sticking a needle in her throat. 

 

The transformation started slowly, Moira’s tears and sobs stopping and her lips quirking up into a smile. Then she started to laugh, quietly at first and then hysterically until her lips were stretched at the max and starting to bleed at the scenes. 

 

_ “H-Help m-me.” _ She laughed and cried at the same time. Blood began to pour from her eyes, mixing with black eyeliner until she stopped moving altogether. 

 

Moira Queen was dead. 

 

_ “Well, that was dramatic.”  _ The Joker sighed in disappointment.  _ “I was hoping her death would be slower, more painful.” _ She shrugged.  _ “Oh well.” _

 

Then the screen froze on Moira Queen’s lifeless, grinning face with blood dripping from her lips and eye sockets. “Please turn it off.” Oliver felt like he was going to throw up. His mother was dead and Felicity - the Joker - cut off her apology, her final words. 

 

“Oracle, shut it off.” Nightwing said softly. There was nothing but a crackle of static. Nightwing pressed his finger to the comm. “Oracle-” 

 

The screen glitched before revealing, once again, the Joker. She was sitting lazily in a black chair in some sort of cave and they could see a beautiful red haired girl thrown over Deathstroke’s shoulder, unconscious. 

 

Nightwing narrowed his eyes on her looking dangerous. 

 

_ “Hello, Team Arrow.” _ The Joker grinned.  _ “You’re all looking….well, angry. Did Ollie Bear see his mommy die?” _ The Joker gave a pout. Oliver flushed an angry red. 

 

“Oracle…” Nightwing growled. 

 

_ “Calm down, Grayson.” _ The Joker said flippantly, waving her hand.  _ “I’m just going to kill her.” _

 

“Oh, just.” Roy said angrily. “This isn’t you, Felicity! Why are you doing this?”

 

_ “Ask Oliver.” _ Blue eyes caught Oliver’s.  _ “He knows.”  _ The screen turned black. Everyone turned to Oliver, Roy practically shaking in rage after seeing the woman he thought of as his sister kill someone. 

 

“What did you do?” Roy roared. 

  
Oliver gave a helpless, little shrug. “I don’t know, Roy. I really don’t know.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I just looked back and saw that Chapter Two was published twice and I deleted the second one to put this one in. Thank you to everyone who commented. I really appreciate it, and I want to confirm that there will be a Doctor Who crossover, probably 10/Felicity, and also a Flash crossover with Leonard Snart/Felicity Smoak as the main couple. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Link of the Day: Oliver Queen - https://media.giphy.com/media/TUAWZCQnuJdC0/giphy.gif

“Why do we need her?” Slade crossed his arms and looked at the Joker. They were underground somewhere with enough explosions, men and enough stuff to destroy an entire planet.  _ That’s what she’s trying to do _ , a tiny voice in his head (that sound remarkably like Shado) whispered. 

 

The Joker hummed softly and looked at the redhead in contempt. “Her name is Barbara Gordon. She’s important to Batsy’s team.” She leaned forward and looked Barbara straight in the eyes. “I’m going to kill you.”

 

Barbara spat in her face. 

 

The Joker wiped the spit off, looking eerily calm. “You know, you could be completely paralyzed, Oracle.” The voice that came out was not the Joker but Felicity Smoak. “Be careful.” Barbara bit back tears.

 

“Nightwing’s going to throw you in Arkham.” She swore. The Joker rolled her eyes and turned away. “You’re not gonna win.”

 

The Joker looked at Slade with a lidded, dark look. “I’m not completely insane like my parents, Ms. Gordon. I’m intelligent, determined and I know all of Batman’s, the Arrow’s and the Flash’s weaknesses.” She nodded at a goon and the doors opened. 

 

Barbara paled as men brought in four tied up woman: Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Iris West, and Selina Kyle. Of course, Selina was tied up with chains and gagged with the bare minimal clothing. The Joker giggled maniacally. “Kitty’s not getting out anytime soon.”

 

Selina hissed behind her gag. The Joker giggled and clapped her hands. “Tie them up and gag them.” She ordered in ecstasy. 

 

“Ms. Smoak?” Thea said in confusion, wincing in pain as one tied her up against a chair by Barbara. “What are you…?”

 

“-doing?” The Joker finished, lacing her hands over her belly. “I’m killing you, obviously.” 

 

“What!?” Laurel shrieked. 

 

“Lance first.” The Joker said decisively. “I hate you the most, Dinah Laurel Lance. After that, I’ll kill your sister, you precious Ollie, your father, your mother and everyone you love the most!” A high, cruel laugh came from her throat until she began to choke on her own spit. “Alch.” She grumbled. “I hate when that happens.” 

 

“You’re insane.” Poison muttered, curling her fingers around a vine. “Just like your mom.” She said fondly. 

 

“Felicity-” Iris started strongly. 

 

The Joker gave an angry whirl and shot Iris in the right thigh and Iris screamed in pain. The Joker finger combed back her green hair and exhaled sharply. “My name is the Joker.” She said darkly. She put a knife underneath Iris’ neck and pushed slightly. “You will remember that, Iris West.” Iris whimpered in reply. 

 

Selina gurgled underneath her gag angrily. 

 

“Sorry.” The Joker tapped her ear. “I can’t hear you. What was that? You think I should kill you all right now!?” Thea began to cry. “No, no. The world needs to know I’m serious. Deadly serious.”

 

Poison was oddly reminded of Joker’s catchphrase. 

 

“You know.” The Joker crossed her arms over her chest. “My father used to have this saying: why so serious? Wanna know why I’m serious?”

 

Thea hesitantly nodded, tears still running down her face. 

 

“Because of your brother.” The Joker said solemnly. She nodded at Laurel. “And Sara. I already had a fragile psyche but after Oliver broke my heart, shattered it….I snapped. Now, I’m going to destroy everything.” 

 

“Joker.” Slade said quietly. The Joker paused. She was holding a gun to Thea’s forehead. She hadn’t noticed. She let it drop to her side. 

 

“The world’s going to burn around me,” The Joker said in an airy, distracted voice. “-just like Daddy wanted.” She turned around. “Talia, Slade, Ivy. Let’s go.” 

 

“Where?” Poison said hesitantly. 

 

“Gotham thinks that they’re safe now that my father’s dead. They have  _ hope _ .” Felicity replied. “Let’s go destroy that hope.” 

 

_________________________________

 

“Could Felicity have gone far?” Barry sped over to Batman (A.K.A Bruce Wayne, oh my god) and back to the chair where Felicity had spoken to them. The Batcave was an interesting place to him. Dark and dusty with a whole lot of bats. 

 

When asked about the bats, all Robin had said was: “They have accepted Batman as their leader. Don’t question it.” 

 

“She’s probably stationed in Gotham.” Nightwing, Dick Grayson, looked up from the Batcomputer. “We never did find the Joker’s main hideout.”

 

“So she could be anywhere.” Oliver clenched his jaw. 

 

“With Iris, Laurel and Thea.” Caitlyn added, pressing her fingers to her forehead tensely. She looked tired against the smooth glass table. 

 

“And Selina.” Everyone froze as Red Hood dropped from the ceiling. He took off the helmet and revealed a handsome face. “Bruce.” He nodded at Batman. 

 

“She has Selina.” Batman muttered. He was shaking, Oliver noticed. Whoever this Selina was, she was important to him. 

 

“Poison Ivy’s with her, along with Talia al Ghul.” The Red Hood added. “Liss isn’t messing around. She means to burn the world down-” His eyes caught Oliver’s coldly. “-starting with you, Queen.” 

 

“I don’t even know what I did!” Oliver shouted. He ran a hand through his hair frantically. “And now Felicity is my enemy?” 

 

“We’ll get her back to normal, Oliver.” Diggle said reassuringly. He glared at the BatTeam. “Because, she is apart of our team and she will not be  _ harmed _ .”

 

“She will if she touches Barbara or Selina.” Batman deadpanned. 

 

“Who is this Selina, anyways?” Sara crossed her arms. 

 

“Selina Kyle.” The Red Hood said with an etched frown. “A.K.A Catwoman. Bruce is in love with her but he won’t admit it.” 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, the Batcomputer started to beep bright red lights. A video of Main Street in Gotham was shown and they all saw Slade Wilson striking down police officers, Poison Ivy terrorizing innocent people, a beautiful woman with brown hair covering Ivy and the Joker in the middle of it blowing up buildings and shooting people. 

 

“Let’s go.” Batman said in a growly voice. “Suit up. Let’s find the girls.” With that, the two teams quickly hurried to get into their suits to save the world. 

  
Again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Lucy Quinzel - https://media.giphy.com/media/CWarOXWTPAjao/giphy.gif

“Don’t you just love the screams of the innocent?” The Joker cackled, shooting a random person in the chest. Slade sliced a bullet coming for her. She saw it and blinked in surprise. “Thank you, Slade.” She pressed a hand to her chest. 

 

“No problem.” Slade replied, sending her a grin. 

 

“Can you two stop flirting?” Poison grunted. “You’re throwing me off.” A vine wrapped tightly around a car and flung it, along with its passenger, toward the road. 

 

There was a flash of red and the Flash set the woman down next to the police car. The Joker smirked and cocked her machine gun as Team Arrow, Team Flash and the Batfamily, along with a family dark haired woman stood across from them. The only missing people seemed to be Caitlyn Snow, Cisco Ramon and Nightwing.

 

“Nyssa.” Talia hissed, wielding her swords expertly. 

 

“Queen.” Slade snarled. 

 

“Batman.” Poison’s lip curled distastefully. 

 

The Joker’s smirk grew wider at the sight of her sister. “Hello, Lucy.” She purred. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Set.” Spades said, her voice sounding thick with emotion. 

 

“Go.” The Joker grinned. Spades whirled her bo staff and darted to the Joker. She never got a hit on her, because, right next to her, the local orphanage exploded in a flare of fire and soot. 

 

Slade didn’t surprised. He was the one to set the explosion up, after all, but the superheroes? He heard Nyssa al Ghul’s gasp when tiny children’s screams were roared, heard Sara’s strangled cry when burning children ran out with sobs coming from their throats. 

 

Even he wouldn’t do that. Hurting children….that was monstrous. It must’ve shown on his face because Poison shoved him sharply, “Stop. She’ll kill you.” Slade slipped on a cool face. 

 

“How are you going to stop me, Batman?” The Joker didn’t look so much like the Joker, but more like a hurt and angry Felicity Smoak. “You don’t know how many bombs I have about to go off?” Her hair whipped back, green fluttering in the wind, as another bomb went off by the library. “I’m mad. I’m insane. I’m DETERMINED. Nothing you can do will stop me. Nothing.” 

 

“What about someone?” The Red Hood dropped down in front of her and shot his gun at her face. The Joker shrieked as one caught her right cheek. Vines caught the Red Hood and threw him into a police car. 

 

“Todd.” She swore loudly and spun. There was a hole in her cheekbone, a large and gushing red hole. An explosion blew up another building. Everyone saw the structure tremble. 

 

“No one’s in there.” A police officer shouted. “We made sure of it.” 

 

“WRONG!” The Joker screamed. She was angry, a wild glint in her eyes. “THEA QUEEN IS IN THERE! GOOD LUCK TRYING TO GET HER BACK!” Bullets flew at the heroes as a helicopter dropped a ladder down by them. Poison wrapped a vine around the helicopter and pulled herself and Talia up while Slade and the Joker stayed on the ladder as it lifted. 

 

“Felicity!” Diggle shouted. 

 

The Joker cackled, blood dripping from her cheek. “HAVE FUN SAVING THEA QUEEN!” She howled with laughter. The helicopter quickly disappeared leaving the team. 

 

There was a crackle in everyone’s ears: “I’ve got Thea Queen. Let’s go back to the Cave.” With that, the heroes disappeared. 

 

___________________________

 

“JUST GET IT OUT!” Selina tilted an eyebrow at Poison and gave a satisfied, muffled hum.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Talia placed her sword at the base of Selina’s throat. “Or I will slice your throat out, puny cat.” 

 

“Jesus, you and your sister are similar.” Slade flashed his eyes towards Talia before returning back to the closed door worriedly. 

 

“Shut up!” Talia snarled. “We are not similar! Nyssa is a pathetic woman who fell for the Canary’s advanced and I am strong-!” 

 

“She fell in love with a woman. Woop-de-doo.” Poison muttered, stroking a Venus Fly Trap. “It’s the twenty first century, al Ghul.”

 

“I am not condemning for loving a woman.” Talia retorted. “I am condemning her for loving that woman.” She spat. “Sara Lance. The devil in disguise. I will slice her throat if I meet her.” 

 

“Did you clear that with the Joker?” Slade said in a distracted voice. 

 

“Not yet.” Talia muttered. Her eyes narrowed sharply. “By the heavens, you love her.” She said in a disgusted voice. “Love.” She muttered angrily. 

 

“I can’t wait til you fall in love.” Poison sighed. “It’s going to be so sweet.” 

 

“I will never!” Talia declared. “Not like the Joker..or Nyssa...or the cat.” She spat in Selina’s face. “A cat and a bat.” She muttered humorously. 

 

“Yes.” A voice cackled. “Hilarious.”  Everyone’s eyes snapped to the Joker. The hole was gone, somehow.  There was a scar where it should’ve been, a slight dip to her cheekbone and, to their shock, her lips were cut up on one side, like the first Joker’s. 

 

She looked like a true Joker. “What’s wrong?” The Joker grinned. The cut on one side began to bleed, mixing blood with red lipstick. 

 

“Your face.” Slade commented. His eyes were sharp. “It’s uneven.” 

 

“That’s your problem?” Poison muttered, eyeing her goddaugter worriedly. 

 

“It was the only way to fix my face, the doc says.” The Joker shrugged. “Ain’t that right, Doc?” 

 

The pale woman behind her trembled and nodded. “Y-Yes, m-ma’am.”

 

Angry flashed through the Joker’s blue eyes. She swivelled and put a bullet in the doctor’s forehead. The doctor dropped, no longer breathing. “Ma’am.” The Joker said angrily. “I don’t look like a ma’am!”

 

“You look beautiful.” Slade muttered. The Joker just grinned at him. 

 

“What now, Joker?” Talia said, her eyes dark. “The world needs to burn. Nyssa needs to burn.” 

 

“And she will.” The psychopath replied with a wave of her hand. “But for now...smile. Their time is nearly up.” She chuckled, turning to the other women. “I said…. **smile** .” 

 

Laurel lifted her lips in a smile, hair pulled into pigtails and she wore black and red. A hammer laid in her hand. “What the hell.” Poison muttered. 

  
“Daddy had a Harley Quinn.” The Joker pouted. “Now I have a Harley Quinn.” The laugh that came from her throat was a high, cruel laugh that made shivers fall on the backs of the goons and Poison’s vines wilt. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Laurel Lance - http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32700000/-laurel-lance-laurel-lance-32728729-500-281.gif

Harley Quinn (once upon a time known as “Laurel Lance”) didn’t trust that eyepatched man. She trusted Miz J, but not Mistah Eyepatch. The redhead seemed friendly enough and the dark haired woman looked downright delicious...but Mistah Eyepatch? 

 

Too dangerous. 

 

So Harley Quinn bounced on her toes, tested her hammer, smiled at Miz. J, oogled the beautiful woman called “Talia” and glared at Mistah Eyepatch threateningly. 

 

“She wants to kill me.” Mistah Eyepatch hissed. His hand was on that fancy little sword of his and Harley Quinn grinned a dangerous, psychopathic little grin. 

 

“She doesn’t like men.” Miz. J replied with a shrug. Oh, was Miz. J so attractive. Harley Quinn merely swooned when she glanced back at her, one side strung up beautifully. “Ain’t that right, Harley girl?” 

 

“Yes, Mz. J.” Harley Quinn purred, bouncing on her toes. “When we gonna do somet’ing, Miz J?” 

 

“Like what, Harley?” Miz. J looked so happy to Harley Quinn that Harley Quinn nearly burst. 

 

“Lahke, killin’ Sara.” Harley Quinn recited. 

 

“And?” Miz. J prompted. 

 

“Ollie. Diggle. Roy. Red Hood. Nightwing. Batsy. The Flash. Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon.” Harley Quinn recited. 

 

Miz. J looked so proud Harley wanted to cry. “Unnerving, considering that she was in love with Queen.” Beautiful Talia murmured, eyeing Harley. Harley sent her a sweet, shy smile in return. “Yes,” Talia whispered. “-unnerving.” 

 

“Stop ogling my sidekick.” Miz. J said in annoyance, twirling a sharpened pocketknife threateningly. Talia kept her eyes on Harley before returning to the plans. 

 

“Will this even work?” The redhead asked, scratching the back of her head with a vine. 

 

“Of course it will.” Miz. J replied, waving towards a bald, evil looking man in a labcoat. “Doctor Vorn is in charge here, Poison Ivy, and he’s slipped it into them.”

 

“What into us?” Another redhead with bright green eyes demanded. She was sitting next to a beautiful brunette and a dark skinned girl with blood leaking out of a bandage. 

 

“Calm down, Gordon.” Miz. J purred. “Everything ends tomorrow.” 

 

“What’s everything?” The dark skinned girl said groggily. Miz. J’s eyes were sparkling. 

 

“You’ll see, Iris. You’ll see.” Miz. J purred softly. She snapped her blue eyes to Harley. “Harley, you remember our plan?”

 

“It’s time?” Harley said, excited to help out Miz. J. She hefted the bright red and black hammer over her shoulder and batted her long eyelashes up at Miz. J. 

 

“Oh, yes, it’s time.” Miz. J whispered. “Time for Sara Lance to hurt, isn’t that right?” Harley gave a high pitched giggle in reply and skipped out of the room, followed by a few henchmen. 

 

“What was that?” Slade muttered. “I thought you were going to kill her.” 

 

“This’ll hurt Lance and Queen more.” The Joker shrugged. “So Thea Queen is alive?” Talia gave a stiff nod, glancing back at where Harley - Laurel Lance - had left. The Joker sighed. “Shame.”

 

“Yes.” Talia muttered. “Shame.” 

 

_______________

 

_ Crack! _

 

Roy held back a laugh as Thea slapped Oliver firmly. She was pissed. Pissed that Oliver didn’t tell her he was the Arrow. Pissed that Oliver had kissed and had sex with Sara. Pissed that it was his fault that Felicity was killing people left and right. 

 

“Can you tell us where your location was?” Grayson said, grabbing her shoulder. Roy tensed and was prepared to draw his bow. “Who was with you?” 

 

“No idea where she took me. It was really dark so maybe underground?” Thea asked, glaring at Oliver slightly, “And there was Iris West there, some pretty brunette, Felicity called her “Kitty”, Laurel and a redhead in a wheelchair.” 

 

“Barbara.” Grayson exhaled. 

 

“Yeah, that’s her name.” Thea nodded. “Felicity really hates her, it seemed. Felicity was acting…”

 

“Psychotic?” Tim offered.

 

“Mental?” Cisco offered. 

 

“Ill.” The blonde, the one that said she was Felicity’s sister, clenched her jaw. “Just like my parents, Felicity is mentally ill. And she won’t be hurt.”

 

“No one’s going to hurt your sister, Lucy.” Tim replied. Oh, her name was Lucy and by the goofy grin Batman’s sidekick was giving her, Roy had to guess that he had a crush on the youngest daughter of the Joker. 

 

Cute, he thought, real cute. 

 

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from the giant computer and everyone’s head snapped over. Grayson hurried over and clicked a few keys. 

 

“It’s Babs. She created a program that would track anything about Iris West, Laurel Lance Thea Queen or anyone connected to “Team Arrow” or “Team Flash”. Good ol’ babs.” He whispered. 

 

“Alright, what’s going on?” Todd demanded. 

 

“It’s Laurel Lance.” He tapped a few more keys and a video came up. It was the inside of a bank that Laurel was robbing. 

 

“Oh my god..”  Sara gasped. 

 

“Felicity. Oh my god.” Lucy exhaled. “She turned her into our mother. Harley Quinn.” 

  
“Suit up.” 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Barbara Gordon - http://38.media.tumblr.com/e12f2057977a5617a50f737e3f5be40e/tumblr_mkshxa5hJS1s5uwjlo1_500.gif

"

Laurel!” Harley paused from slamming her hammer into the jewelry case. She was already showered in jewelry: three diamond ring on each hand, two thick necklaces (one with a shiny diamond pendant and the other a bright ruby one), a diamond tiara tilted on her head and three thick bracelets on her right arm. 

 

She swung her hand and glared at The Arrow, Oliver Queen. “Ollie!” She shrieked in a high pitched voice. Oliver flinched. “Glad you could join the partee, suga! Mz. J wuz just tellin’ me ‘bout you.” 

 

“Ms. Lance.” Batman dropped down behind her and Harley grew angry. How dare Batsy join the party so quickly! His surprise wasn’t done yet!

 

“BATSY!” Harley shrieked. The Flash spun to a stop and Harley was very, VERY angry. “OLLIE, you weren’t ‘posed to bring uninvited guests!” 

 

“What are you talking about, Laurel?” Oliver said, trying to keep calm.

 

She huffed and waved her hand. “BOYS, A LITTLE HELP!?” 10 or so men in guns appeared with Talia al Ghul in the lead. To Oliver’s utmost surprise, his ex-girlfriend blushed prettily at the mere sight of the psychopath. 

 

“Talia.” Batman growled hatefully. “Where’s Selina Kyle?” 

 

“Dealing with most of the Joker’s anger.” Talia said blankly, standing next to Harley. Harley grinned widely and lifted up her hammer. “Nice tiara.” Talia said to her. 

 

“Aw…” Harley cooed in an “Aw, shucks” voice. “You like it? Really?” Talia smiled fondly at her. 

 

“Lance, get down here.” Batman hissed through the comm before going into action, swinging over a henchman and striking two in the face. Three more came from the back.  

 

Sara and Nyssa dropped down in front of Harley and Talia. 

 

“Sister.” Nyssa said coldly. Talia smiled a cruel, cold smile and they began a dance of swords together, with Talia spinning her sister away from Harley. 

 

“Laurel.” Sara said, eyeing the hammer. It was white with red stripes across the clutch and it had jokers on either side of it. “You do not want to do this. Trust me.” 

 

“Should I, Sara?” Harley said wildly. “Trust you? You lied to me. To our parents. We  _ buried _ you, goddamnit!” Sara flinched. “I should trust you? Try again.” Then she swung. 

 

________________

 

Under the Gotham streets, Iris West screamed as metal was inserted into her bone and skin and blood. Fire roared in her ears. She heard it. She heard him. She heard them. 

 

_ “THIS IS FUN, ISN’T THIS, IRIS?” _

 

_ “Blame Allen, Ms. West. He’s the one who dragged you into this.” _

 

_ “Sob, Ms. West. The Joker loves hearing cries…” _

 

Over and over and over again she cried until there was no cry left. Metal, sheer metal, sank into her bones until she felt no pain. Her skin turned silver, like iron, and her dark hair twisted metal braids in her hair. She opened her eyes and for the first time since the operation began...she smiled. 

 

__________________

 

The battle was ongoing, even as Iris finished her operation. Harley and Sara were still battling it off, and Sara wasn’t winning. Harley’s swings were powerful and well planned, probably from the boxing lessons she had taken. 

 

Batman was thinking, though, dodging one henchman and throwing the other into a wall. Where was the Joker? Why wouldn’t she come and meet them here? Keep her sidekick safe? That still unnerved him, he wasn’t gonna lie. Turning the Arrow’s ex girlfriend into a psychotic clown? Smart move on Smoak’s part. 

 

A henchman breaks his gun over Bruce’s back. Bruce falters for a second before swinging around and kicking him in the face. The man goes flying. 

 

But where is the Joker? She should be causing chaos. Unless...no. That can’t be...this can’t be a…. _ diversion _ ?

  
Panic began to build up in Batman’s chest. Then where was she? Where was Felicity Smoak? Where was the Joker? 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Selina Kyle - http://25.media.tumblr.com/a03a6758929841d563517448c99d0510/tumblr_muzdo74G2C1sp0oeqo1_500.gif

Her jaw ticked in annoyance, her scar throbbing, most likely from the red lipstick smeared on her lips AND the scar. She stood over Gotham, voices tinkling in her head. Her sister. Oliver. Sara. Laurel. And then her father. The man who adored her. The man who killed crowds for her. 

Her father was dead because of the place she watched. She heard Harley scream in the comm, loud and angry and psychotic. The end was coming soon. 

Fire burned across Arkham Island and she heard the bells, even so far away. Time for hell on earth, she thought in amusement. 

She smiled wryly when she heard Barbara. “You aren’t going to win.” The redhead snarled. 

“I know.” Felicity Smoak replied. Barbara blinked in confusion. “God, do I know. Look at yourself, Felicity. He turned you into him. He turned you into him.”

“Give yourself up, Smoak.” Selina said, shaking off the gag.

“No.” Felicity smiled. “I have no one. No father...no mother...no Oliver...no Diggle…”

“You have me.” Slade said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. His words turned into a whisper. “The world will be ours. You don’t have to be the Joker for it to be ours, Felicity. You just have to be strong.”

“Strong.” Felicity muttered. “I don’t want to be the Joker. I hate the Joker.”

“We’ll fix everything.” Slade agreed. “First, we have to do this. With her gone, everything will be ours. The world...life...Oliver Queen’s demise...c’mon, Felicity…” 

Felicity stepped aside him and she lifted her palm, smearing the red paint from her lips and across her cheek. Her eyes weren’t corrupt or insane anymore but calm and very Smoak-like. She grabbed Selina’s binds and dragged her to the edge. 

“Smoak, don’t do this.” Selina warned. “Batsy will kill you.”  
“No.” She glared at Selina. “I’m going to kill you.” And then she threw Catwoman off the skyscraper and watched her fall...fall...fall and crumple into the ground, cement breaking around her and blood pouring from her body. 

“We need to get the Penguin and the Scarecrow.” Felicity said. 

“Who’s getting them?” Ivy said calmly, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger. 

“Phoenix.” Felicity said calmly. Ivy began to walk away and Felicity called after her, “And make sure to grab that healing psycho!” 

“Why do we need the Curare?” Slade muttered in her in a soft, sharp voice. 

“I’m turning into my father. That can’t happen.” She replied, pressing her fingers to her scar. “I’m going to kill Queen, Lance, Wayne and everyone else but I’m going to be sane when that happens. I’m going to be wipe these dirty heroes from the earth. I’m going to be-”

“Genocide.” Slade whispered. 

“Genocide.” She confirmed. She turned away and to Barbara. The redhead looked horrified. “I may die.” She said calmly. “But rest assured that there will be another to take my place. Batman. The Arrow. Black Canary. Nightwing. Red Hood. All will die with me.”

“Then you’re going to kill me?” Barbara asked. She leaned back solemnly. “That’s what you should do.”

“Be on my side, Barbara.” Felicity replied. “We were once friends. You taught me everything.”

“You’re a demon.” Barbara spat. “Go rot in hell.”

“So be it.” Felicity replied with a sad nod. “Behemoth.” The ground shook underneath Barbara and a helicopter flew by the building. Felicity got on there, crossed her legs and smiled. “Tell my parents I said hello.” She called and with Slade clinging to the rope ladder, they took off in the night. 

Barbara watched as they flew away and slowly turned her chair slightly to meet “Behemoth”. It was Iris West. She stood at, at least, 6’7. Her skin was pure metal. Her hair was still dark and thready but thick braids of metal were intertwined. 

“Iris.” Barbara croaked. 

Behemoth roared in reply, flicking out metal whips with a loud snap. The mutant stomped her feet as she strode closer to Barbara and her locked wheelchair. 

“BEHEMOTH SMASH!” She roared, reminding Barbara faintly of the Hulk. 

“You don’t want to do that, Behemoth.” Barbara warned. 

“WHY?” Behemoth roared in reply. “MOMMA SAYS TO SMASH. I SMASH.” 

“Momma?” Barbara asked. “You know what? Nevermind. You have to remember Barry.”

“BARRY STUPID. BARRY NO TELL IRIS THINGS. BEHEMOTH KNOWS MANY THINGS.” Behemoth howled. “STUPID BARRY!” She suddenly spun and snapped out a whip. The Flash tripped and slid. “STUPID BARRY NO STOP BEHEMOTH. STUPID BARRY DIE!” 

The Flash groaned and the Arrow began shooting arrows at Behemoth. It bounced off her skin. 

“STUPID ARROW GUY. BEHEMOTH SMASH ARROW GUY!” Behemoth howled again and snapped one of her whips. It wrapped around Oliver’s leg and she threw him over the building. 

Nightwing landed by Barbara and swept her up into his arms. “Hey Babs.” He grinned. 

She stared at him solemnly. “Don’t let Bruce look over the side of the building.” Nightwing wrinkled his nose in confusion but Barbara just shook her head. “Just don’t, Richard.”

He frowned at her but nodded and took off, leaving the Behemoth and the others to fight it out. Once again, the Joker had taken another mind, this time stealing their body as well. 

It was on everyone’s mind as they fought: the Joker, Felicity Smoak, needed to be stopped right now.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curare - http://67.media.tumblr.com/cf99cf8c2fa65cd371c12ee83fa4d551/tumblr_mzzt0t7HB71r0xw5zo4_250.gif

“Iris! It’s me, Barry!” The Flash slid to a stop in front of Behemoth who slammed her fists down at him. The ground shuddered and Barry slid just out of place as she cracked the concrete. 

“This isn’t you, Ms. West!” Lucy dodged a whip. “My sister made you this way. The Joker made you this way.” 

 

“MOMMA MAKE BEHEMOTH STRONG!” Behemoth howled. “BEHEMOTH CRUSH BARRY! BEHEMOTH CRUSH BATSY! BEHEMOTH CRUSH ALL!” 

 

“I’m sure you want to.” Batman growled, swinging down and kicking her solidly in the face. “But unfortunately for you, we can’t let you.” Behemoth howled as she slid across the ground. 

 

“Iris!” The Flash shouted. 

 

“IRIS NO HERE! BEHEMOTH CRUSH!”  Behemoth howled. She caught Oliver by the waist and threw him over the building. “CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH STUPID BARRRRRY!”

 

Then she froze, facing Barry with a look of hatred on her face. Her left eye twitched, she tilted her head with metal braids falling and she whimpered. 

 

“Iris?” The Flash asked. 

 

Behemoth widened her eyes at him but flinging the Flash aside and running towards the edge. The Flash watched in horror as the woman he loved practically flew onto another building. She kept jumping from building to building until she was a speck. 

 

“Ow.” Oliver swung himself off, pain etched on his face. “That hurt.” 

 

“Where the hell is she going?” Nightwing asked in confusion, watching the dot that was Behemoth/Iris West. 

 

__________________

 

“It was the best I could do. Sorry.” Curare said calmly. The tall female had a round, pale face with long pale hair that was intertwined with gold and silver strings and icy green eyes set above a straight nose. 

 

Felicity felt her lips. It was slightly normal, although she could feel a scar. “Thank you.” She turned to her army of supervillains and watched as Behemoth dropped down in front of her. 

 

“BEHEMOTH CRUSH STUPID FLASH.” She bellowed. 

 

“For good?’ Slade asked, a harsh look on his face. 

 

Behemoth ducked sheepishly. “BEHEMOTH COME WHEN CALLED.” She looked to Felicity with sad eyes and Felicity nodded and motioned to the side. The creature stumbled off to the side. 

 

“Hello.” Felicity greeted softly, watching the villains shift nervously. “My name is Felicity Smoak and I am the daughter of Jack Smoak and Harlene Quinzen or, as you would know them, the Joker and Harley Quinn.”

 

Someone gasped in the back. 

 

Felicity smiled wryly. ‘Yes, shocking, I know. My father hid me and my sister away in hopes of keeping us safe until the time came for us to rise up and take our parent’s spots as Villain Royalty. That never happened as my sister fell in love with one of the Robins and I left for Starling City.” 

 

“I stayed there and I worked with Team Arrow. The Arrow or Oliver Queen; John Diggle; Sara Lance or as you know her the Black Canary and Roy Harper.” Felicity paused. “Then my parents died and that...broke me.” 

 

“I was in love with Oliver Queen and after he said he loved me, sent me to be killed by Slade, when we survived, Sara Lance came back and they started a relationship.” Felicity was in pain as she looked at them, most with sympathetic looks. “He said he couldn’t be in a relationship with someone he loves, so I’m going to rip his heart out with my teeth.”

 

“We’re giving you this chance to kill the Batman and his companions.” Slade stepped forward, a hardened look on his face. “If you don’t want to join us, fine. But that means going up against Behemoth and Ivy. So say no, I dare you.”

 

Behemoth growled lowly and cracked her knuckles for good meausure. 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds before the Penguin stepped forward, looking nervous, “When do we start?”

  
And they had their army.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity sends out a message and begins to reflect on life and her family.

“Good morning, Gotham!” The TV crackled. “My name is Felicity Smoak and I’m here to exact revenge!”

 

Bystanders stop to stare at horror at the woman on the TV, shock and whimpering cries coming from their lips. 

 

“Not you, the civilians, no.” Felicity expressed. “I was wrong to hurt innocents. But Batman? The Arrow? Black Canary? They’re gonna die a slow and painful death.” 

 

Murmurs flushed against the crowds and Felicity smiled a cracked, broken smile. “That’s why, firstly, I’m going to tell you the identity of the Arrow and the Canary. Oliver Queen and Sara Lance.” She paused, pursing her lips. “You can scream now.”

 

The TVs all returned to their original programs and everyone began to scream. Judgement day had come for the “superheroes” and the world would burn with them.

 

Felicity kept staring at the camera, even as it blinked red. Off. She could’ve backed down. Anytime, really, but she continued and now she was trapped. She HAD to take Oliver and Sara and the others down. Especially after she ruined Iris, Laurel and killed Silena.

 

She could practically hear the Joker cackling. 

 

“That was great.” Slade said in a soft voice. 

 

Felicity hummed in reply. She wanted them to suffer but she didn’t want to suffer. She didn’t want to turn into a crazed shell like her father was. 

 

And Jack Smoak - the Joker - was insane. Completely. Maybe in his younger years, he was less insane but now? 

 

Then. Then he was psycho. 

 

Then. Felicity felt her eyes darken. Dear God, she missed the psychopath. She missed the crooked grin he would give her, the soulless look he would have when he listened to her troubles, the caring hugs and adoring gazes when he thought she wasn’t looking. Jack Smoak was proud of her, of the life he created and while he wasn’t openly warmhearted and kind, he wasn’t abusive like his own father had been. He loved his small family, even if they were less than kind to him. 

 

Harleen Quinzel was the abusive one. The snide remarks, the hateful glares and the sharp touches made Felicity shrink further into herself as she grew older. Harley had loved Lucy more fervently than she ever loved Felicity and the Joker had always been more fond of Felicity’s cold, cruel side than Lucy’s softer, weaker side. 

 

Felicity remembered the first time Lucy came home from her lessons with the man next to her. Felicity had never met Slade and she wouldn’t whilst she lived with her parents (mainly because her father wanted to keep her a locked tight secret) but she heard Lucy come home in tears, running straight for Harley. 

 

The conversation made Felicity rethink her life. 

 

_ “We can’t let that man touch Lucy! He’s mad, Mistah J!” _

 

_ “He’s brilliant and he’ll teach your child everything.” _

 

_ “Mah child?!” _

 

_ “She’s weak and spineless. Not like Felicity. Felicity is intelligent and brave and she cuts down more men than we’ve ever done with just her words.” _

 

_ “Oh, so proud!” _

 

_ “I am PROUD!” _

 

Lucy hadn’t talked for two weeks afterwards. Felicity hadn’t spoken, not even to her classmates that were getting worried. 

 

Then Jason Todd was paired up with her in Chemistry. 

 

Even in school, Jason Todd was charming and cocky. He had her blushing to her dark brown roots and when her father heard about this? He was snarling with anger. 

 

Jason stopped coming to school after the Joker killed the Robin. 

 

Felicity stopped speaking at all. 

 

When she left, she felt free. Free to go to MIT, free to make her own mistakes, free to find a good man and marry him and have five children with no connection to Gotham. 

 

It was just her luck she would land in Oliver’s arms. Or rather, he would land in her Mini Cooper. 

 

“Felicity?” Slade questioned. 

 

“Let’s go finish this.” Felicity spoke. She stood and watched as bleached green hair fell over her shoulders. It was time for the reign of Heroes to end and for the era of Villains to arise. 

  
For her father. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn - http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llcdh7bzIV1qcjzcm.gif

“She’s been transferred, ma’am.” Felicity glanced over at the squat man with a look of cool easiness. As minutes grew to hours, she felt herself calming for the coming battle. She had an army of supervillains, an army that would kill without mercy for the treasure of winning and killing the heroes. 

This is what her father would’ve wanted, Felicity decided, true and complete control. 

The Penguin glanced over nervously at the Scarecrow and Felicity’s smile grew at the sight of the man. A true genius with an eye for science. He fit well with her plans. 

“We also found something - someone else - in the archives.” Curare stated calmly, smoothing her hands down the skintight white leather. 

“Who?” Slade asked, sounding confused. 

“Harleen Quinzel.” The woman said seriously. The three stepped aside to show Ivy helping the small blonde woman to Felicity. 

“Felicity.” Her mother stated, her voice a mere snarl. 

Felicity felt her lips slip into a cold smile. “Mother. It’s been a long time. Funny that you would survive while Dad didn’t.” Harleen shivered and pushed Ivy away, glaring heavily towards the redhead. Felicity’s smile grew tighter, more displeased. 

“Harles…” Ivy whispered softly. 

“It’s  _ Harleen _ .” The woman snapped. She clenched her fists tightly and glowered at Felicity. “I’m trying to move on. Trying to forget that … that monster! So stop this nonsense right now, young lady!”

There was a quiet moment as the villains surrounding the two women just gaped at her. After all that Felicity had done...was Harleen honestly yelling at her?

“Pathetic.” Felicity whispered. “Slade….”

“She’s dead as dead can be.” Slade replied lightly. “Hurry up, Ivy.” Felicity watched with hardened eyes as Ivy dragged a screaming and sobbing Harleen Quinzel out the door, after a calm Slade Wilson. 

Felicity calmed. 

“Behemoth smash?” A rumble came close to her. Felicity turned and gave her once-friend a soft smile. The metal lady grinned wildly as Felicity nodded. 

“Let’s begin.” She chuckled. 

__________________

“Please, I don’t want to die!” Slade ignored Harleen Quinzel as she continued to hiss and bite at him. “Ivy, for the love of...Please Ivy...please.” Slade glanced at the redheaded woman but she made no move to help her old friend. 

Slade turned back forward, pleased at Ivy, and began to cheerfully whistle while they dragged Harleen Quinzel to her death. 

Ivy and Harley began to slow down as Slade continued down the hallway and before he could do anything, there was a vine wrapping around his throat and lifting him several feet off the ground. 

“C’mon.” Ivy said, entwining fingers with her own slender ones. The two women ran through the hall and out the door. 

“You saved me?!” Harley gasped. 

“Of course.” Ivy replied, she looked back. “I love you, Harles.”

Harley’s eyes watered. “I know a back way.” She said. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s get away from… Felicity.” They ducked into a doorway and disappeared into the darkness. 

_________

2 minutes later, an alarm blared through Arkham. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy had escaped, whilst nearly killing Slade Wilson. Felicity Smoak was out for blood. 

“Felicity.” Slade said slowly, watching the woman smear red across her lips. 

“Tell everyone that the plan is about to begin.” Felicity’s eye twitched. She grabbed her long green hair and brought into into a ponytail. “It’s time to show the world that you do not insult the daughter of the Joker like this. You do not insult Felicity goddamn Smoak!”


End file.
